


I am the youngest!

by winkpuff



Category: GOT7
Genre: FamilyAU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkpuff/pseuds/winkpuff
Summary: Yugyeom has a younger brother!





	I am the youngest!

When Jinyoung got married to Jaebum, he never thought that he is going to have any kids since, by logic, he is a man and also his partner. So when one morning he ran to the toilet during the wee hours of the morning, it never came across his mind that he was pregnant. Maybe, it was just another sick day that he used to have. As days go by, he felt that he was rapidly gaining weight and also, having weird cravings. Not to mention his weird moods that change throughout the day. Jaebum got worried as the times goes by and decides to go to the hospital for a check-up.

Earth is such a wonderful place and turns out, Jinyoung is pregnant for 3 months. It was worth of shocking news. The fact that he gave up having own children since he married the man of his dream but miracles have other plans for him and Jaebum. However, Jinyoung is scared. Whether he could handle and take care of his child. They are financially stable of course. With Jaebum being a popular producer and Jinyoung being a best seller writer currently, economically it is not an issue for them but emotionally and physically, he thinks it will be a challenge that he is willing to face together with Jaebum.

As for Jaebum, of course, he is thrilled that he is going to get his kid from him and Jinyoung's fresh blood. The news of Jinyoung was not shared with anyone until he was 6 months pregnant with his first child. When he told his parents and in-laws, they were content and blissful about having their own grandchild. Especially Jaebum's parents since he is the only child. 

When they had their first child Youngjae, he is their ball of sunshine. He did not cry often but laugh frequently. He smiles when he receives kisses from his dads and laugh out this cute voices. He always wants to be close to his Jinyoung appa even when Jinyoung goes to the toilet. One day, he decides to put him in the small bucket while doing his business and took a picture for future memories. 

Jinyoung got pregnant again within a few months after Youngjae. They did not really plan for another child after Youngjae but it is a blessing to have an additional one in the family so why not. His second pregnancy is not as bad as his first one. But, he is surely tired. He has a baby to take care of and another baby in his belly. Jaebum is a great husband. During his second pregnancy, he did not take any big projects and chooses to stay at home most of the time.

After baby Yugyeom was born, they concluded that two kids are enough for their mini family. So, when Yugyeom turns 5 and he been told he is going to have a little sibling, honestly he is jealous. Very jealous. When he visited his appa in the hospital with his younger brother in his arms, he was sulking in his dad's thighs. The little thing is called Euiwoong ("he is not a thing Yugyeom he is your brother" his dads keep telling him) and he does not feel welcoming it to him. While Youngjae is happy to get a new baby brother. He promises to be a strong older brother by showering him kisses and hugs when he cries. 

When they brought Euiwoong home, Yugyeom stayed in his room not wanting to go out because he is jealous of his parents getting another sibling. When his mom went to his room, his back was facing him and ignoring him instead of running to him like he usually does. 

“Yugyeom ah~ what are you doing hmm?” Jinyoung went beside his sulking child. Yugyeom did not reply to him even if he misses his appa most the time. He believes he will forever be their baby but now that there is a new baby, he cannot really accept it. He continues to stay silent and continue doing his own things which made Jinyoung bothered. "If Gyeommie doesn't tell appa what is wrong, appa cannot help you. It will make appa feel very sad. Because sad Gyeommie means sad appa." 

Tears start flowing and the little one went straight to his dad's arms. He did not loudly sobs like he always does but silently tears in his father's shoulder. Times like this Jinyoung thinks, his kids are growing up so fast and so well and he wishes that the time would stop so he could cherish them being tiny and adorable wrap in his arms. "Appa, will you love me less now?" little Yugyeom voiced out his concern. Jinyoung's heart aches a little not knowing that his child is feeling this way about it. He strokes his hair and giving small pats on Yugyeom's back. "There is a lot of love to share around and I will never love you less. In fact, I love you more as the days goes by." Jinyoung replied. 

"I love you appa," Yugyeom whispers in his ears while drifting to dreamland. Maybe it is hard for his 2nd child to accept it but time will show how much a great hyung he will be.

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my draft for so long ;-; I hope you guys enjoy! and.. anyone interested in being friends because I don't really have an ahgasae friend. Thank you friends!!


End file.
